In the past there has been both a problem and inconvenience for disposal of garbage and other waste that is generated around a kitchen sink or the like. Major amounts of waste are usually removed to a separate waste container, usually an upright container supported on the kitchen floor.
However, in the case of small amounts of waste, it has been troublesome and an interruption of time to carry such waste to the separate area where the floor supported waste container is located. Such containers may have a foot treadle or other means for opening the top for disposal of waste which requires a significant amount of time for operation.
Small foramens trays of triangular or other shape that are supported upon the sink floor, have been conventionally employed in the past but such trays are unsightly and messy to employ in handling and emptying. Cleaning for reuse after disposal is a further inconvenience.
There is in the market also a small wire holder device in the shape of a triangular cage prism-like construction having high side walls made of bent wire, including sides and base, to support an open trash bag in the corner of a sink.
This device needs a lot of space. Even when the bag is empty, it slides in the sink, needs to be cleaned and has no lid. Moreover, it has no clamping for holding the bag, is inconvenient to load and unload the bag and needs relatively more material which increases the price.
This prism shaped device is better than the old tray of triangular shape, but still has significant disadvantages which are solved by this invention.
It has remained a problem to provide a simple and convenient device for disposing of small amounts of waste generated around a kitchen sink.